The Kevin Issue
by ShaneT
Summary: Gwen and Ben are sick of Kevin flirting with both cousins, they decide to confront him and find out who he is really interested in.  Very Bevin  Lots of fluff
1. Chapter 1 The Kevin Issue

**Haha! I have made my triumphant return! I am back from vacation, happy new years everyone! :D While i was gone i brought with my notebook, and i came up with, and started writing not one, but TWO new fanfics. One is almost done and its 5 chapters (this being the first) and the other is still in "production" hehe. Anyways, thats enough of my updates, read the story and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything, i own nothing! **

**The Kevin Issue**

* * *

A month after Kevin Levin joined Ben and Gwen's team they had already had enough of him. Why? Because he wouldn't stop flirting with both the cousins and wouldn't ask either of them out. Gwen and Ben both agreed that it was annoying and misleading for both of them. And since they were cousins, it would be weird if they both went after the same guy.

In the beginning it was just Gwen that Kevin would flirt with. She felt flattered by his compliments and attention. Gwen started to think that he actually liked her. But shortly after Kevin started doing the same thing with Ben. But his flirtations with Ben were always more physical and obvious. For example, after thwarting a group of Forever Knights from gaining a deadly weapon, he grabbed Ben by his hand, pulled him close, grabbed his ass with one hand and held his chin in the other and looked deep into Benji's eyes. "Good job Ben, you were great." he whispered. With each mission, the physicality would increase. Ben was afraid that if they stopped the DNAlien invasion that Kevin would fuck him right then and there.

Ben and Gwen came to a decision that the two would try separately to find out who Kevin had actual feelings for, and which ever cousin had won the brute's affection was allowed to tame the beast, aka, date him.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Yes, i know, its so short. But fear not worried reader, i have new chapters just brewing on my laptop! The next chapter will be revealed tomorrow! **

**Comment + Review, i love to hear your thoughts and opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2 Gwen's Try

**Okay, so i apologize for chapter 1, i know it was really short. It was just the set-up for the next couple of chapters. But here you go, some plot! Haha, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Gwen's Try**

* * *

Gwendolyn Tennyson was a confident, not cocky, girl. She loved her cousin but knew that Kevin's actions towards Ben were just the older boy taking advantage of the younger's weaker physicality to take out some... urges. Gwen figured that a boy like Kevin must have crazy hormones and would dry hump anything or in this case, anyone. Anyone except her.

Gwen asked Kevin to pick her up at home and take her to the Tae-Kwon-Do dojo where she worked part time as an instructor. During the car ride was when she would ambush him with questions. Kevin arrived on time, surprisingly. Gwen got into the passenger seat and smiled at the raven-haired teen. "You're here on time kev! That's a first" she joked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with someone after I drop you, so I don't want to be late." Gwen assumed that it was an alien tech dealing. She really didn't like the fact that Kevin kept in contact with all him old criminal buddies and still made illegal trades. "Well thanks for taking me Kevin, it means a lot" Gwen told the boy as she put her hand on his as he held the clutch. Kevin's eyes went to the girl's hand and then up to her eyes.

"Speaking of things that mean a lot to me" she began, "I wanted to talk to you about something." Kevin turned on the engine and started to drive, "What did you want to talk about?" Kevin asked the redhead. "The way you flirt with both me and Ben."

Gwen was blunt and to the point. Kevin slammed hard on the breaks as he got to a yellow light. "Wha-What do you mean?" Kevin stuttered, he went all red. "Oh common Kevin, don't lie. You know what you've been doing. I know its awkward to talk about it, but I need to know how you feel about me."

Now Gwen was the one who was red, she had used up all that confidence and was now eagerly awaiting a reply from the boy she had a slight crush on.

There was a long pause before Kevin spoke. "You know I never meant to lead you on. I just wanted to make it easier to work with you. I mean, I never spoke to you as kids, the most contact we had was when I almost killed you." Kevin had started defending himself against the mana-wielder.

Gwen's eyes began to wince and she crossed her arms. "So your saying that there was absolutely no feelings behind your comments to me?" she asked with a strict tone in her voice.

Kevin scratched the back of his neck where it had become very sweaty from the way Gwen made him nervous. "No" Kevin admitted, he had a guilty look on his face. This alone proved to Gwen that he already felt bad enough about leading her on, so she didn't prosecute him further.

"Thank you for letting me know" she told Kevin in a calm and collected manor. "But theres one thing I do need to know," she continued, "The flirting with me meant nothing, but what about with Ben?"

At this point in the conversation Kevin had stopped the car. He had arrived at the dojo. "The thing with Ben is just a joke" he told her. "Its funny to see him get so worked up about things like that." Kevin chuckled.

Gwen shot Kevin a dirty look and smacked him on the side of his head. She opened the car door and got out. Before closing the door, she leaned down, "Your such a jerk sometimes Kevin." She shut the door and walked into the dojo.

The conversation might have been a bit invasive, but Gwen got all the information she needed to. She felt a bit disappointed the Kevin wasn't into her, the redhead was looking to get a boyfriend. "Oh Well"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**"What? Gwen didnt end up with Kevin?" If thats what your thinking you obviously have never read any of my other fics.. lol I'm not anti-gwevin, i just think bevin makes more sense and is cuter :)**

**Also, ive been struggling with writing Kevin in character, i think i did a bit better in this chapter/series, tell me what you think. While your doing that, comment and review! Love to hear your thoughts and comments, tell me what you think Ben's try is going to be like :P**


	3. Chapter 3 Ben's Try

**So im posting part 3 early since im going to be a little busy over the next 2 days, so this is to make up for maybe not getting an update tomorrow. I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter, and this one gets even juicier :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not know ben 10, or anything. **

**Ben's Try**

* * *

Ben stood outside Mr. Smoothy while waiting for his turn with Kevin. Ben arrived early, so he sat outside on the curb fiddling with the omnitrix. Finally Ben saw Kevin's car pull into the parking lot. It was hard to miss a green camero. Ben stood up to greet the elder boy. "You're here on time kev! That's a first." The burnet joked.

Kevin's eyes popped and he put his hand on his forehead. "Wow, I just had major déjà-vu. Your cousin said the exact same thing to me." "Oh, when did you see Gwen?" Ben asked. "Just before I came here, I dropped her off at the dojo." Kevin told the younger boy. "She was asking me some very invasive questions, do you know anything about this Ben?" the raven raised his eyebrow at the burnet.

Ben looked down and then shifted his eyes left and right. "Maybe…" he said suggestively.

Ben did know Gwen planned on talking to Kevin today, but Gwen didn't know Ben had planned on seeing Kevin that day too. Gwen's plan was to get information from Kevin and then discuss it with Ben that night, so Ben could do follow-up questions the next day. But Ben had his own agenda.

"What do you know about Gwen's questions?" Kevin wanted to find out what the cousins were scheming. "The real question is, what do you want from me?" Ben turned the question around on Kevin.

"Your not trying to kill me anymore, which I rather enjoy, but you keep making moves on me Kevin, and I need to know what the reason is."

Kevin was once again stunned with the blunt questions he was being asked today. He grabbed Ben's wrist and pulled him to the car. "This isn't really somewhere I want to discuss this" Kevin told Ben. They sat down on the leather seats and Kevin started from where Ben left off.

"The first time I did it, it was a joke. But I really liked holding your slender body and being so close to you that I became part of your scent. It became intoxicating to be around you. I couldn't stop myself." Kevin admitted. "I should have told you from the beginning, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship with all this feelings crap."

Ben just stared at Kevin the whole time, there was a pause until Ben spoke, "My slender body?" Ben asked holding back laughter. "Real macho Kevin." The raven frowned and punched Ben on his shoulder. "Your girly figure makes me feel big and strong, so yes, it is macho." Kevin told the younger, his face burning red.

Things then went silent between the two. Neither boy was sure what to say next. They both knew the other one had feelings for them, but wasn't sure what to do or say next.

"Wanna fuck?" Kevin broke the ice with a suave comment. Ben's head turned to face Kevin immediately. He wore a blank stare on his face as he mulled it over in his head. With each second that passed, the smile on Kevin's face faded since it was getting less and less likely the Ben would say "Yes."

Ben finally spoke, "In the backseat?" he asked. Kevin checked the back to make sure it was big enough for the boys to lie down in. "Yeah" Kevin looked back to Ben who was still looking into the back of the car. "Alright, lets do it" Ben told the older teen. Kevin's eyebrows perked up and he had a look of disbelief on his face. "O-Okay" the older teen slid into the backseat.

Ben got up out of his seat and joined Kevin in the roomy backseat. Kevin lay down and Ben lay on top of him. Their faces met each other and the boys just stared at one another. "What now?" Ben asked the older teen. "We can start with a kiss." Kevin suggested.

So Ben moved his face closer to Kevin's until their lips touched. One kiss turned into ten, which turned into a make out session. Then Kevin started to pull his shirt off, revealing his muscular chest, which made Ben go wild. He started caressing the older teen's body and kissing him up and down. It felt great to Kevin and he started letting out moans of pleasure. "Ohh-oh yeah, mmmh." Ben moved his mouth back up to Kevin's and gave him another passionate kiss. Ben sat up quickly, remembering Gwen.

"What are we going to tell Gwen?" Ben had forgotten about his true intentions for meeting with Kevin. He never thought he would end up in Kevin's backseat. "We don't have to tell her anything" Kevin sat up and put his arm around the burnet, "Forget about her for now, we can worry about that after." Kevin turned Ben's head to face him.

Their eyes locked onto each other, bringing their lips closer together. Kevin over-powered Ben and pushed him down onto the seat and began pulling his clothes off.

The two boys went at it for a while until concerned pedestrians knocked on the car window, the green camero had been shaking in the middle of the parking lot all afternoon and it started worrying people. But no one suspected two boys were having buttsex in the back seat.

A middle-aged man went over from a crowd of people standing across the road watching the car. He knocked on the car window and peered in to see what was going on. The instant the boys heard the knocking sound they sprung up. Ben grabbed his clothes and covered himself while Kevin (still naked) moved into the front and rolled down the window to see what was going on.

The man was shocked to see a butt-naked Kevin sitting in the driver seat. "Is-Is everything okay?" The man asked, trying to ignore the fact the driver was a naked teenager. "Just peachy" Kevin told the man. The raven looked out the window and saw the crowd of people staring at the car from across the road. "I need to be going, see you around." Kevin turned on the car and sped out of the lot as fast as he could.

"That was the most embarrassing thing in the entire world." Ben said from the back. He was wearing Kevin's shirt, it showed off the difference in the size of their bodies. "Eh, I've done worse." Kevin told the younger.

"What have you done that's possibly worse than getting caught having sex in a car, in public!" Ben shouted to the older while still naked and driving the car. Kevin looked back to Ben, "I'll save that story for another time." Kevin stopped the car, they were in front of the garage Kevin worked in. Kevin got out of the car and moved the seat for Ben to get out. "Lets get dressed and I'll take you home."

The two boys put their clothes back on and got back into the car. They sat together in silence until Kevin pulled up in front of Ben's house. "Well." Ben started, "That was different."

"Yeah" Kevin said as he scratched the back of his head. "Wanna do it again? The garage should be empty most of the day." Ben had an expression on his face like, "you cant be serious?" He just sat there with that expression for a couple of minutes and then said, "What time?"

Kevin had a mischievous grin on his face. "I'll come pick you up after school. Just wait for me in the front." Ben smiled at the older and got out of the car, "Perfect" he told the older before shutting the door. Ben walked up the front door and got out his key. From the car he heard Kevin yell, "See you tomorrow tots!" and drive away.

Ben turned around and watched the boy drive away. "What the fuck am I going to do now?" he thought to himself.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**I was lying on the beach in dominican when i wrote this, my mom looks over my shoulder at my notebook and goes, "What are you writing?" It was during the dirty part so i freaked out a little bit... haha ^.^' **

**I realized that i write kevin as a total man-whore and ben as a slut a lot.. gotta write something more wholesome and cute... hope you still all enjoyed it! Review and comment, tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4 Sandra's Try

**AAAhhhhhh, i've been AWOL for a little, but am back in action now! Here is the next instalment of my story. I originally thought it was going to be 5 parts, but its shaping up to be even longer since i dont think i can fit it all into 5. (hurray!) **

**This part i tried something different from what i usually do, i made Ben's mom, Sandra, the main character! :O shocking, i know. But im trying something new, so just roll with it haha xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Sandra's Try**

* * *

Ben had spent his night trying to not think of the inevitable. He had to tell Gwen about him sleeping with Kevin, even though it would crush her. "Why did I have to be so selfish?" he kept thinking to himself. "I knew Gwen liked him, but I still went ahead and met Kevin early, and I fucked him too! Shit!" Ben smacked his forehead.

At that moment Sandra had walked past her son's room. She stuck her head in and looked at the conflicted teenager. "Ben sweetie, is everything okay?" The burnet looked up from his hands and to his mom standing in the doorway. "No. I messed up big time." Ben told his mom as tears started streaming down his face. The blonde walked over and sat beside her son and put her arm around him. "Sh-sh-sh.. Its okay Benjamin."

Sandra reached over to Ben's desk and picked up the tissue box and handed it to him. "Here you go sweetheart, take your time." The teen took a tissue and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Ben looked up at him mom with big watery eyes, "I don't think I can tell you mom, its pretty bad." Hearing her son say that worried Sandra, "Well if its as bad as you think, then you should tell me. I can help you."

Ben let out a big sigh an adjusted himself on the bed. "Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to be mad at me, or ground me." Sandra raised an eyebrow at her son, "I'm not making any promises. I just want to help you." She told him.

Ben took a deep breath in and started, "So Gwen and I both had a crush on Kevin, but we couldn't tell which one of us he liked, so we decided to talk to him separately, but I went to talk to him today, and he told me he liked me, and then we ended up having sex in the back of his car in the Mr. Smoothy parking lot…." Ben looked beside him to see if his mom was okay after hearing all that. Sandra just sat beside her son with a stunned look on her face. She was trying to process so much information at once.

"_Kevin… as in Kevin Levin, that ruffian Ben is friends with? Wait, Ben has a crush on him? So Ben is gay. And Gwen knew? Why wouldn't he tell me and Carl? I thought we created a safe home environment for Ben. Wait a second! Did he just say 'sex'? My baby had sex? Oh lord, what do I do? What do I say to him?" _

"Mom, are you okay?" Ben asked concerned for his mom after taking in all of what he had just told her. "I'm just surprised at you Ben, I thought your father and I taught you better. What are you going to tell Gwen?"

"Exactly what I told you, I feel bad enough about what happened, I know shes going to be really pissed at me, so I might as well come clean instead of hiding it from her." Sandra smiled a little, "That's very mature of you Ben, I wish you would have thought of that before you got yourself into this mess."

Ben smiled back at his mom, "Yeah, your right. Thanks mom, I just needed someone to listen, I'm going to call Gwen now and tell her everything." Sandra got up from her son's bed and started to leave the room until she stopped at the alcove. "Don't think your off the hook mister, I'm telling your father about this, and we want to have a little discussion with this Kevin Levin." Then she left and continued down the hallway to her original destination.

"Shit, I thought she might have missed that part." Ben said aloud while dialing his phone. It started to ring, "Hello, Gwen? Yeah its me."

Sandra listened from the other side of the wall to her son try and explain to his cousin what he had done and how terrible he felt about it. "I hope they work things out" the mother thought to herself.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**So what did you guys think? I wasnt sure if i really liked this chapter, or just didnt at all. But it was nice to write a 'Sandra centric' piece. Her and Ben are so cute :P I love the scenes they have together, few, but still good!**

**Well leave a comment and tell me what you thought, and tell me what you think is going to happen next! (or what should happen next? dun dun dun!) Haha**


	5. Chapter 5 Kevin's Try

**Ohaay! here i come with part 5~! This chapter took me a while to write, so the pacing may be off. I apologize in advance for crappy writing, i sort of rushed this one, because i wanted to get it up for you all. So yes, im blaming you all for my crappy writing. LOL 3 kidding. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Kevin's Try**

* * *

It was 110:30 pm already, and dark. Very dark. But Kevin didn't mind staying late at the auto shop, he got paid overtime for it, and this was money he needed. He liked working at the garage at night, it was peaceful and he didn't have to deal with other mechanics and customers.

Kevin was almost done working on a car's transmission when he heard his phone ringing from the table nearby. He perked up and broke his concentration he had set on the car. The muscular teen picked up the phone and saw it was Gwen calling. He assumed that she was calling for him to pick her and Ben up for a mission.

"Hey Gwen, whats the mission?" he asked casually. "Are you kidding me Kevin? Don't pretend I don't know what you did, Ben just told me everything, I cant believe the two of you would go behind my back and do something like that! You lied to me, right to my face!"

Kevin was taken aback from getting a mouthful from Gwen. _"Shit!"_ he thought, _"Why would Ben tell her?"_ "Gwen, listen. I did mean what I told you, but Ben told me how he felt and I sorta realized I have the same feelings."

"But you told me you didn't like him." She rebutted. "You told me it was a joke! So is that what I am to you Kevin? Just a joke?" Kevin could tell how upset Gwen was, even over the phone. Her tone was more serious than he'd heard before, and he could hear her sniffle after pausing. She was crying. Ben and Kevin had made her cry.

"Gwen, I don't think you're a joke. I just-I just didn't want to tell you how I honestly felt about Ben because you don't see me like that. I have an image as a tough guy, a badass. Not a sissy queer. And I was just afraid that if you found out, others would. It's a small town, word travels fast."

Gwen sniffled again and blew her nose. "So you don't trust me with your secrets? I thought that after you joined out team that we would become allies, friends." Kevin put his head down, feeling ashamed that he didn't realize how he'd made Gwen feel. "I'm really sorry Gwen, I really didn't think. I didn't realize how much I hurt you, and how much you trusted me."

Gwen paused before she spoke, "Of course I trust you Kevin. Ben told me that you've changed, and that we could trust you. So I did. But since you joined the team, you've done nothing but give me reasons to doubt you. With all your backdoor trades, your lying and now this with Ben."

"But I have changed!" Kevin yelled into the phone, "I cant just turn on a switch and automatically become a good guy, it takes time. I was in the null void, I was a criminal, and now I want to do good, it just takes a while to break some habits." Kevin was telling things to Gwen he'd never told anyone. On one hand it felt good to finally vent about his frustrations, but at the same time he knew he wasn't helping his case with Gwen about not being able to trust him.

"I'm sorry." Gwen told the older boy. "I guess I never realized how hard it was for you." Kevin stopped for a second, _"Wait, wasn't she just upset at me, and now shes apologizing?"_

"Gwen, you have nothing to be sorry for, these are my problems, and I can sort them out. I just need some time. I'm the one who should be sorry. I lied to you and gave you more reason to hate me. So I'll understand if you want me off the team." Kevin didn't mean to say that last part, he didn't want to put that idea in Gwen's head.

If her and Ben expelled him from the plumbers, he would be lost and probably go back to a life of crime, eventually sending him back into the null void. And there was no way he was going back there.

"We would never kick you off the team Kevin, we're family now, and we can work through this together. No matter how awkward, or difficult the situation is." Kevin was relieved to hear this. 'Thank you Gwen, I'm really sorry. You wont regret giving me a second chance!"

Gwen rolled her eyes, even though Kevin couldn't see that over the phone. "Make that your seventh chance. Just be honest from now on." Gwen told him. "The stronger our trust, the better we can work as a team."

"Speaking of the team," Kevin interrupted. "What did you say to Ben?" Kevin had assumed Ben was the one to tell her about what happened since there was no other way for her to find out. "We had a talk. He told me about what happened, and I yelled at him, he cried and then apologized."

Kevin blushed thinking about Ben struggling with trying to tell Gwen about what they did. His face started to burn thinking about Ben's touch. "Kevin? You still there?" Gwen asked, snapping the older teen out of his dreamy state.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm here. So are you and Ben okay?" Kevin hoped that what he did wouldn't result in the cousins feuding. "After Ben calmed down we both came to a conclusion that it would be best for the team if you and Ben took a break from each other… sexually."

Kevin was stunned. "Uhhh-haha. Yeah, if you guys think its better for the team, then I'm all for it." Kevin lied again. _'Shit, why did Ben have to ruin everything, and in less than a day too..'_

"Oh goody! Thank you Kevin, I'm really glad you agree! Well I've got an early morning, so I'll talk to you later, good night!" She hung up before Kevin could say "good night" back.

Kevin took the phone away from his ear and looked at it. There was a unread text message from 'Benji.' Kevin opened it, simply reading "I'm sorry. I owe you." Kevin grinned at the message. He replied to it saying, "You fucking owe me big time."

Kevin put the phone into his pocket and walked over to his car to close the hood. He turned off all the lights in the garage and got into the car and sat in the drivers seat. The raven-haired teen let out a big sigh before starting up the engine and pulling out of the building. _"What the hell am I going to do with this raging hard-on Bens supposed to take care of?"_ Kevin grumbled to himself.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Yeahh... so what did everyone think? I know you were all expecting to read Gwen yelling at Benji, but i think we all know how that would go, **

**Ben: I slept with Kevin, sorry.**

**Gwen: You asshole *sobs***

**There! 2 fanfics in one chapter :) now you owe me! haha. Which you can do by reviewing! Love your comments, keep'em coming!**


	6. Chapter 6 Ben's Try 2

**I have been so uninspired lately. I need new episodes of UA lol I cant wait for feb 4th! season 2 premiere! **

**Anyways, heres a new chapter! I cant think creatively right now, school is draining my brain, and it reflects on what i wrote. I took a break from the ben/kevin/gwen love triangle for this chapter and wrote ben as myself (sorta). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Ben's Try 2**

* * *

The next morning Benjamin Tennyson woke up with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He had told his mother the night before that he was gay, and almost ruined his relationships with his best friend and cousin. Ben lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling, _'It cant get much worse today… cant it?'_ he thought to himself. Ben thoughts were interrupted when his mom barged into his room.

"Good morning Benjamin! Wake up, get dressed, I can drive you to school if you are outside in…." Sandra checked her wristwatch, "8 minutes? Do you think you'll be ready sweetie?" Ben sat up and looked over to his clock beside his bed, "I think I can do that." He told Sandra as he got out of bed. Ben walked past his mom and into the washroom down the hall.

The burnet turned on the tap and splashed cold water on his face to fully wake himself up. _'Common Ben, pull yourself together! You fight aliens, save the world, and the thought of being alone with Kevin and Gwen is what scares you? Your pathetic!' _Ben shook his head to come back to reality, he didn't want to go further into those thoughts.

Ben finished his morning routine in a quarter of the time, just to make it to the car on time as his mom turned on the engine. "You cut it pretty close Ben." The burnet put on his seatbelt and put his bag at his feet, "Yeah, but I still made it." He said smiling at his mom.

Sandra dropped the young hero off a block away from the school since it was on the right and she needed to go left. The fifteen year old walked down the block and watched the other teens flock to the school.

Ben always had a queasy feeling during that walk to school. He always second-guessed going to class, it wasn't hard, it just never interested him. Ben knew he wasn't going to college, he'd probably graduate and then work with the plumbers full time. Ben hadn't told his parents what his plans were, but if they protested, Grandpa Max would back him up.

Ben spent most of his time in class daydreaming about being a full time plumber. Getting to patrol the solar system, teaching plumbers in training how to kick butt, and best of all, meeting new aliens and scanning their DNA to add to the Omnitrix.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" a voice asked softly as Ben shook his head. He'd fallen asleep in class again. As his eyes started to gain better focus, he saw Julie standing in front of him. "Oh, Hey Julie." Ben yawned and stood up.

"Did you get enough sleep last night Ben?" the girl asked concerned. "You fall asleep whenever you're in class. And when you not here, you disappear for almost a week. Same with Gwen" She was becoming suspicious of the cousin's extra (terrestrial)-curricular activities. Ben had thought about telling Julie about the Omnitrix and all the alien stuff, she'd become a good friend, but he didn't want to mix her up in that.

"Oh yeah, thanks Julie. Ben picked up his bag and put it on. "Don't worry about me, I've just got a lot going on at home, renovations." Julie looked at Ben suspiciously, not knowing what else it could be, she believe what he told her. "Alright, but if you need a good nights sleep, you can stay at my place, my folks wouldn't mind. As long as you slept in another room." Julie half joked, but she was mostly serious.

"Haha…" Ben squeezed out a fake laugh to smooth over Julie's terrible joke. "Well, I've got to go, I'll see you later!" Ben did a little hop/skip and jogged out of the classroom and down the hallway until he was at the exit. The boy checked around him to see if the coast was clear before slipping out the door and ditching school in the middle of the day. It was one of those days that Ben couldn't stand and he just needed to get away.

As he made his way across the field, something caught Ben's eye. He saw a boy and a girl sitting together on a bench. Ben instantly felt envious of them. They were able to relax and smile and be happy together. The burnet let out a big sigh, wishing he was able to be like the two, but knew that it would never be simple. Whomever he was with would become a big complicated mess.

This depressed the teenager even further as he continued walking. Ben started on his way home making plans of curling up in his bed and watch TV for the rest of the afternoon. _'This is exactly what I need.'_ Ben thought as he imagined how relaxed he'd be.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Ahhhh... yeah.. xP I know this didnt have a ton to do with the plot, but im working on chapter 7, and i think im going to end it at 8, just to wrap it up. **

**I have another story that ive already written, i just need to type it up. I dont know why ive been in such a funk with writing, but i hope i get out of it! **

**Hope you guys review/comment, love to hear your thoughts and opinions of the story so far!**


	7. Chapter 7  Kevin's Try 2

**So for some reason this took me forever to write... It didnt turn out that great even, but it leads up the conclusion. Sorry for my lack of updates, i'll try and have some more oneshots up. Anywho, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything**

**Kevin's Try 2**

_

* * *

The older teen didn't feel right that next day. He woke up with a queasy feeling in his stomach, it told him something wasn't right. The whole situation with Gwen and Ben has kept his up all night._

The worst part was, Gwen resolved the problem. Although her solution was forbidding Ben and Kevin to be together since they had gone behind her back.

Kevin was able to come to terms with this agreement, but at around 4 am, he realized why it bugged him to the point he couldn't sleep. Kevin had fallen for Ben.

This wasn't just a physical attraction anymore, Kevin actually cared for Ben.

The muscular boy rolled out of bed and dragged himself into the washroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, but couldn't see his reflection through his long raven coloured hair that was covering his eyes.

Kevin used his fingers to brush back the locks out of his field of vision. _"Why do I always look so… dead?"_ he thought to himself. _"Maybe its because I'm so pale, and my hair is so dark."_

Kevin splashed cold water on his face to wake himself up. _"Common Levin, pull yourself together!"_ The teen got into his work out clothes, before doing anything else in the morning, Kevin needed to work up a sweat and keep his body in top physical condition. After his workout, Kevin washed up, got dressed and drove over to the garage to start work.

The day went by slowly, Kevin couldn't concentrate on anything he was doing, he was so distracted by constant thoughts of Ben. Finally the older boy had had enough of pinning for his lost love and decided it was time to man up.

He took his cell phone out of his back pocket and checked the time, [1:25] "Damn, Ben just finished his lunch period, but I can still go over and pull him out of class" Kevin thought to himself.

The teen started sprinting out of the garage and to the front parking lot where his car was parked. Kevin revved up the engine and pulled out of the lot.

The good thing about living in a small town meant everything was relatively close. So the high school was just 3 blocks down from the auto shop, taking two minutes to get there at the speed Kevin drives.

Kevin parked in front of the school and waited before taking the keys out of the ignition. He always hesitated before going into Bellwood High.

It was because he was afraid of school, he dropped out when he was only 10 years old and ran away from home. He hadn't had a formal education since then, and being back in a school environment made the osmosian uneasy.

Kevin took a deep breathe in and opened the car door. He walked up the steps and put his hand on the door handle. Just as he was about to push it open, Kevin felt a vibration in his pocket so he took his phone out to check what it was.

"Ben Tennyson: I went home early today, could you bring me some cereal from the supermarket?" Kevin knew that Ben was upset, he usually snacked on dry cereal when he was depressed about something.

Kevin ran down the steps and back into his car as quickly as he could. And drove even quicker over to the local grocery store to pick up some cheerios.

"_Why am I always so quick to drop everything to run to his side?"_ Kevin thought to himself as he drove into Ben's driveway.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Soooooo... what did you think? I know it was kinda "eh" but this story has been kinda trailing... i need to finish it. I promise to have something fun and fresh soon :) And im wrapping this one up, chapter 8 is the last. **

**Comment/review, love to hear all your thoughts :)**


	8. Chapter 8 BeVin's Try

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Last parttt! Woooo! finally! took me forever, but here it is. I tried really hard to redeem this series. I loved the first 3 chapters, and i honestly think it went downhill from there. I should have stopped it, but i thought i could make it even better (so dumb...) SO! what you've got here is a conclusion that i tried very hard with, but its still a little shaky. But its done, and i might as well get it up before it becomes irrelevant. **

**So without further ado, i give you...**

**_BeVin's Try_**

_

* * *

_

Kevin knew he shouldn't be with the young hero, but every time he reminded himself that Gwen holds no authority against him.

"_Stupid bitch, she cant control me."_ Kevin thought as he let himself into Ben's house through the front door. The raven climbed the stairs and swung open the bedroom door to discover an empty room. The raven-haired teen slowly stepped into the room, hesitant with each step. _"Could it be a trap?"_

The teenager saw the TV was on and an empty bowl sitting on the bed. It had a sticky note attached to it saying, _"Fill me with cereal."_

Kevin cracked a smile and chuckled at the note. But he did as the note instructed and he cracked the seal on the package and poured the cheerios into the big bowl.

Kevin decided to make himself comfortable until Ben showed up. So the teen lay on the bed and started snacking.

After lying down for 2 minutes, Kevin fell asleep, spilling all of the cereal on him and Ben's bed.

After Kevin began snoring the young hero himself wandered into his room. After viewing the sleeping brute on his bed, Ben gathered what had happened and decided not to wake up the sleeping beast.

The burnet nestled himself up against the muscular boy and pulled the covers over to keep them warm.

After the movie finished, Ben tried to get up, but had forgotten that Kevin (while in his sleep) put his arm on top of young Benji. This made it hard for him to move since Kevin's large, muscular arm was weighing down on him.

Ben tried to move it with his own strength, but that failed after he realized he had none. _"I gotta hit the gym…"_ Then Ben tried reaching for the omnitrix, maybe if he turned into an alien, he would be strong enough to move Kevin's arm.

Once again, no luck. Now Ben was frustrated, so he did the only logical thing he could think of. Ben moved his mouth closer to Kevin's arm and bit him.

That woke up the ex-con right away. He sprang to life and jumped flying off the bed. "Are you crazy?" He shouted at the wide-eyed boy sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry! But I couldn't lift your arm!" Ben's eyes started shifting around the room, he didn't want to look the older boy in the eyes. "And you made a giant mess on my bed, so don't yell at me."

The burnet stood up and bent down to pick up the bowl that was knocked over. "You wanna help me clean up?" Kevin's frown dropped and he knelt beside the smaller boy and started picking loose cheerios from the bed and floor and dropping them into the empty bowl.

"Does Gwen know you asked me to come over?" Kevin asked, wondering if he and his cousin were talking.

There was silent pause before Ben spoke, "I don't have to tell her every little thing I do" He said expressionless with a hint of sarcasm.

"You could've fooled me" Kevin retaliated. Ben spun his head around and shot the older boy a dirty look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Kevin rolled his eyes and lifted himself up to sit on the bed. "It means that when ever we want to be together, we have to tell our little babysitter, or else you'll go and tell her yourself!"

Ben stood up and crossed his arms, "I cant lie to her, shes my cousin! I'm sorry!" His eyes stayed on the ground, he still couldn't make eye contact with the boy he had feelings for. There was a strange vibe between the two of them now.

"I'm not asking you to stop talking to her altogether, but if we want to try being together, we need to figure things out by ourselves." Kevin stood up and walked up to the shorter boy and put his big hand on the messy brown hair, "And not let Gwen get in the middle, okay?" he said as he ruffled up the hero's hair.

Ben knew what Kevin was saying was right. He had to stop running to Gwen with everything dilemma he was having. And starting a relationship with Kevin was a big step that Ben needed to take to grow.

Finally Ben felt like he was able to look Kevin in the eyes. The young hero looked up and his emerald greens made a connection with the ruffian's dark browns. They're faces moved closer together until their lips met.

Kevin pulled Ben into his embrace and wrapped his big arms around the smaller boy. Their lips continued to lock as quiet moans escaped from between them.

Finally Ben needed to breathe and loosened his grasp on Kevin's mouth.

"So what now?" Ben asked as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Kevin sat back down on the bed and heard a loud 'crunch' sound from under him. "It seems like we've got some cleaning to get done."

After that kiss from Kevin, there was only one thing Ben wanted to do, and it was opposite of clean. He walked over to the bed and undid the button on his pants and then unzipped them.

Slowly Ben opened his jeans and slid them down to his ankles, revealing his tight grey boxer-briefs. Ben stepped out of his pants and spread his knees as he straddled Kevin who was sitting on the bed, stunned by Ben's actions. The younger put his hands on the elder's face and moved in closer to lick his cheek. "Do you still wanna clean?" Ben whispered in the older boy's ear.

There was a "Gulp" and then Kevin was wearing a big grin. "This is why you called me over, isn't it? You wanted to seduce me?" Kevin asked still smiling, and starting to feel tightness in his jeans.

"Possibly…" Ben said after licking Kevin's cheek all the way down to his neck.

At this point, Kevin didn't care anymore. He put his arms around Ben and lifted him up as he stood up too. The dark-haired teen put Ben down on the bed while he opened his own pants and pulled them off quicker than XLR8 could run.

He stood in front of the burnet teenager with his pants down to his ankles and put out his arms to bring the boy's head closer to his waist and the long, thick appendage that hung between his legs.

Ben lifted it and hesitantly put the head into his mouth. He licked it and began to move his hands up and down on the shaft.

Little moans escaped from Kevin, he didn't want to let Ben see how much he enjoyed the hand job. It wasn't just the sexual stimulation that got Kevin hard; it was the cute little burnet that got him off.

"Nyy, Ahhhh; Oh yeah." Kevin tried to hold back his groans of absolute pleasure.

The lack of enthusiasm Ben was receiving from Kevin concerned the boy. _"Am I not sexy enough for him?"_ the young hero thought as he continued to pump the meat.

All the thoughts Ben had of that were instantly lost when Kevin grabbed Benji under his arms and lifted him up to kneel on the bed.

Their faces met, connecting their eyes. The two boys' faces moved closer slowly, savoring the sight of each other.

Until their lips met and they embraced each other, tightening their kiss.

"I don't ever want to leave you" Kevin told his young companion, after breaking their kiss. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all day and night. I knew from the moment I saw you at the train yard, that we were meant to be in each other's lives."

Ben kissed the raven-haired boy's forehead. "Then why don't we try it out?" he put his slender arms around the older's neck and peered into his deep, dark eyes.

"We've already fucked though."

Ben looked at Kevin with a deadpan look and flicked his forehead. "I meant a relationship. You know, dates, love notes, romance, making love?"

Kevin perked up at the last article on Ben's list. "I think we could try that."

Ben pulled Kevin onto the bed and wrestled him until he was lying on his back and the burnet was on top of him.

"Good," Ben told the boy under him. "Because I wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

Ben smiled at Kevin's seductive grin he wore and moved in closer for a kiss.

Before their lips touched Kevin spoke, "This is where I want to be everyday, with you."

Ben's heart melted as his lips came crashing down onto the ruffian's. Ben felt the passion in between their lips, tongues and bodies as they moved together, as one.

* * *

**The End!**

**So what did you guys think of the conclusion, or just the story in whole? It wasnt terrific, i know, but im working on some new stuff. **

**(Side note: for those who know me, know that i hate julie, and i LOVED the UA season 2 premiere. I thought it was pretty funny that they saw Eunice naked, and that she has gwen's dna. Does that make it robot incest because ben had a crush on her? LOL anywho, i loved the fact that him and julie are fighting! Keep it up writers! Shes such a boring snobby bitch!) **

**Anyways, back to the life. Yes, comment, review, tell me your thoughts! Be honest, but not too harsh :P**


End file.
